Winter is the Fury
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Et si... Stannis avait gagné Black Water ? Et si Tywin n'était jamais venu ? Et s'il avait prit King's Landing ? Et s'il était devenu Roi ? Et s'il avait rencontré Sansa ? AU. Spoilers des deux premières saisons. Le rating pourra augmenter.


Yop les gens ! Voici une petite fanfic dont je n'ai même pas fait de plan ni rien, mais ces derniers temps, je suis tombée sur le pairing Sansa x Stannis et je le trouve... su-blime ! Je vous encourage donc à lire ce misérable chapitre non-relu et à découvrir les autres fics d'autres auteurs bien plus doués que moi.

Petites précisions : non, je n'ai pas lu les livres, oui, je suis une impie, je sais, oui, je suis en prépa, oui, j'ai regardé les épisodes en anglais et je ne connais pas la moitié des noms en français (et ceux que je connais...) et oui, ne regardez pas si vous n'avez pas fini les deux premières saisons de GoT. Spoilers et AU etc etc...

Playlist : Love is Blindness – **Jack White** / Constant Like The Northen Star - **Desideriis Marginis** / O Death – **Jen Titus** / My Time Is Running Out – **Muse**.

Bonne lecture !

Votre dévouée,

AO.

**Chapitre I : Le Roi de Blackwater**

La ville brûlait. Ils avaient perdu.

Sansa regarda avec horreur les hommes en loques de Stannis égorger les derniers Manteaux Dorés de King's Landing. Même si elle était contente que Sandor ait put s'échapper à temps, elle commençait désormais à regretter amèrement son refus. Il aurait pu la protéger et la ramener chez elle. Rares étaient les chevaliers qui lui en aurait autant promis.

Mais Sandor était parti et elle restait seule, dans sa chambre, à attendre que des tueurs n'ayant probablement pas pu toucher une fille depuis des semaines, prennent le château. Etait-elle mieux dans sa chambre, seule, à attendre le pire, ou en bas, avec Cersei qui devait avoir déjà eu vent de sa défaite et qui ordonnait peut-être en ce moment-même à Ser Illyn de tuer toutes les pauvres demoiselles qui étaient assez stupides pour s'être crues en sécurité près de la Reine Régente. Que faisait Shae ? Même Ser Illyn ne pourrait pas la tuer, Sansa en était sûre. Mais si plusieurs hommes arrivaient en même temps... Ils avaient des épées, des haches, Shae n'avait qu'un stylet. Elle-même n'était pas armée.

Sansa rejeta les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et chercha dans sa chambre le moindre objet qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre. Elle avait des poupées et des robes, mais aucune arme. Qui la laisserait avec une arme ? Elle pourrait se tuer ou pire, essayer de tuer le jeune Roi. Puis, en renversant quelques ouvrages, elle tomba sur ses aiguilles. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà ça. La jeune fille serra les aiguilles dans sa main, regrettant plus que jamais la présence de Sandor. Il l'avait sauvée des violeurs de l'émeute, mais cette fois-ci, personne ne viendrait la sauver.

Elle alla jusqu'aux portes de la chambre, prit ses aiguilles entre ses dents et s'affaira à pousser tous les meubles de la pièces contre la porte ou contre les fenêtres. Ça devrait les retenir pendant quelques moments encore.

Sansa alla s'asseoir sur le lit et essaya maladroitement de remettre ses cheveux dans sa coiffure mais ses mains tremblaient. Elle finit par abandonner et par poser ses mains sur ses genoux, attendant doucement que les cris des hommes se faisant massacrer cessent. Elle regarda la lune, haute dans le ciel, impassible et implacable, indifférente à la guerre, à la mort, aux villes qui brûlaient. La nuit prochaine, elle se lèverait à nouveau, toujours aussi indifférente. Mais King's Landing aurait sans doute disparut d'ici la nuit prochaine.

Sansa ne réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie que lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Le soleil commençait à se lever, teintant le ciel de rose et d'orange. Elle avait entendu du bruit à la porte. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait très envie d'entrer. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et, d'un geste machinal, essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et dans ses vêtements. Elle devait avait l'air horrible, les traits tirés par la fatigue... Mais elle se doutait que les hommes derrière la porte s'en occupent vraiment. Elle avait encore ses aiguilles dans la main, mais encore une fois, elle doutait qu'elles soient très utiles...

Après des cris incompréhensibles et de nombreux coups très violents à la porte, il y eut un bref silence. Sansa regarda la porte en fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant au pire. Qu'allait-il surgir de cette porte ?

Soudain, un bruit énorme se fit entendre et la porte s'ébranla. Quelques meubles tombèrent dans un lourd fracas qui la fit sursauter. La jeune fille se tourna immédiatement vers la fenêtre. Sa chambre était trop haute, même si elle utilisait des draps pour se faire une corde. De plus, les rues étaient jonchées de cadavres en bas et les soldats devaient encore être ivres de femmes et de meurtres. Il était inutile de fuir. Cela ne calma pas les battements de son coeur.

La porte finit par tomber dans un bruit épouvantable. Sansa resserra ses doigts moites sur ses aiguilles. Derrière, un groupe d'hommes fatigués, sales, visiblement énervés, tenant un bélier de fortune. Ils le lâchèrent immédiatement et escaladèrent les meubles comme s'il ne s'était agit que de bouts de bois. Ils étaient tous très grands et ils avaient l'air sévères. Ils étaient bien organisés, contrairement aux paysans de la rébellion. Ils ne tentèrent pas de la violer ou de la toucher de façon inappropriée. Ils se contentèrent de la saisir par les bras, l'écrasant dans un étau de fer. La jeune fille essaya de se débattre, cria et réussit même à planter ses deux aiguilles dans la jambes d'un des hommes qui essayèrent de la saisir. Mais elle ne put pas résister longtemps et ses petits bras furent bientôt capturés. Elle cria et battit des jambes comme si elle essayait de nager mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle ne pouvait rien contre eux.

- Ah, la garce ! s'écria une des hommes. Elle m'a planté ces saloperies d'aiguilles à coudre dans la jambe : je saigne !

- Bah, c'est pas une épée, au moins.

- Ça fait plus mal que ce que vous pensez !

- Arrête de te plaindre et aide-moi à la traîner à la salle du trône.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au moins un peu quand elle vit ses aiguilles ensanglantées retomber sur le sol. Cela ne l'aida cependant pas et elle fut effectivement traînée dans le couloir. Après quelques dernières tentatives de résistance qui s'avérèrent futiles, elle finit par se résoudre à marcher avec dignité au lieu d'être traînée sur le sol. Elle était une Stark, par tous les Dieux ! Elle devait faire honneur au nom de son défunt père.

Les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la salle du Trône, elle les fit sur ses deux pieds, ses chaussures cliquetant dans les couloirs de pierre. Ce qui reste de la ville est silencieux. Hier, tout était si bruyant, mais aujourd'hui, un silence de mort pèse sur les ruines. Tout ce qui pouvait être brûlé a été brûlé. La fumée s'élèvent encore dans les rues et se mêle à l'odeur du sang froid. Des corbeaux volent dans les couloirs, perdus, sans message. Sansa aurait aimé envoyer un corbeau à Winterfell. Mais comme personne ne lui explique pourquoi elle est capturée, pourquoi elle n'est pas violée et tuée ici, sans attendre, pourquoi elle doit aller dans la salle du Trône, elle suppose qu'envoyer un corbeau n'est pas non plus une option.

Les hommes qui la saisissent sentent la poussière, la sueur, le sang et la mer. Ils sont forts : elle a déjà très mal aux bras, mais leur force est brutale et sincère. Ça la change de la cruauté de Joeffrey. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux. Sa robe est froissée. Elle doit être l'ombre d'elle-même, à peine. Si on lui libérait les bras, elle pourrait au moins... Elle essaye de se libérer, mais l'étau se referme encore plus, lui écrasant la chair contre les os. Elle a une grimace de douleur avant de protester :

- Vous me faîtes mal !

Mais personne ne l'écoute. Ils sont silencieux, frustres et ne font qu'obéir aux ordres...Les ordres de Stannis.

Est-ce que Cersei a put s'offrir à lui ? A-t-elle put le convaincre de la tuer, comme son traitre de père ? Son traitre de père qui l'a soutenu. Où est Joeffrey ? Est-il mort ? Et Shae ? Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais sa mort.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la salle du Trône, enfin, dans ce qu'il en restait. Seul le Trône de Fer était encore à sa place, cruel, froid et immuable. Un trône pour Stannis. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol et des hommes buvaient et essuyaient leurs épées sur des manteaux blancs.

Devant le trône, une rangée de prisonniers étaient attachés, à genoux, des sacs de toile sur la tête. Un peu plus loin, deux hommes discutaient sur une carte qu'ils avaient étalé sur une table qui n'avait jamais été là avant.

- Mon Roi, nous avons retrouvé la fille Stark.

Un des hommes à la carte se tourna vers eux. Son visage sévère et encore sale de la bataille se tourna vers eux. Il la regarda avec un air à la fois si sévère et si triste. Ce devait être Stannis, cet homme habillé comme ses soldats et au moins aussi maigre qu'eux. Il leur fit signe de la descendre devant le trône mais, au lieu de la mettre avec les autres prisonniers, il désigna le tabouret à ses côtés. Il ne prononça pas un mot.

- Elle était bien dans la chambre que la garce Lannister nous avait dit. Elle avait mit des meubles devant la porte alors on a du utiliser un bélier.

- Et elle m'a planté ses maudites aiguilles dans la cuisse ! protesta l'autre homme.

Stannis lui lança un regard noir. Le genre de regard capable de tuer un homme sur place. Sansa était heureuse de ne pas être sur la trajectoire d'un tel regard.

- Ridiculise-toi devant une fillette, Gundar, je t'en prie, répondit-il froidement.

Sa voix était profonde, posée et froide. Elle donna des frissons à Sansa qui se raidit immédiatement. Le Gundar en question resta silencieux.

- Présente donc à lady Stark nos prisonniers, reprit Stannis.

Gundar hocha la tête et clopina jusqu'aux prisonniers. Ils étaient étonnement calmes, sans doute terrifiés par Stannis. Au vu de leurs vêtements, ils étaient des gens de la haute société, des gens qu'elle devait déjà connaître. Sansa posa ses mains sur ses genoux et regarda avec anxiété un visage se découvrir sous le sac de toile.

C'était Joeffrey. Il était enragé mais aussi apeuré. Dès que sa vue lui fut rendue, il regarda Stannis avec un mélange de peur et de haine impuissante dans les yeux. Puis, il tourna son visage vers elle et ses yeux bleus brillèrent de la cruauté qu'elle connaissait tellement.

- Stark ! Tu es aussi traîtresse que ton père ! Sale...

Avant qu'il ait put proférer l'insulte qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, Gundar lui assena un coup de pied dans les cotes qui le fit crier de douleur. Sansa était sûre d'avoir entendu un os craquer.

- Traite bien lady Stark. Elle peut beaucoup pour toi en ce moment, lui dit Gundar.

Sansa fronça alors les sourcils et se tourna vers Stannis qui la perçait déjà ses ses yeux froids et scrutateurs. Elle se sentait toute petite, aussi fragile qu'une poupée devant un guerrier, un vrai. Pas un tueur, pas un chien, pas un roi cruel, mais un guerrier, comme son père.

Après un long silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Stannis finit par déclarer :

- Vous avez des comptes à régler avec celui-là, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez désormais le même choix que celui qu'il avait alors : ordonnez et il mourra.

Stannis lui montra l'épée qui était pendue à son côté. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Puis, elle regarda Joeffrey.

- Non, fit-elle du ton le moins tremblant qu'elle put.

Joeffrey la regarda avec un mélange de soulagement et de surprise. Il l'avait maltraitée, humiliée devant la Cour et elle lui sauvait la vie. Mais Joeffrey n'intéressait plus Sansa. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Stannis pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien respecter son voeu. Il avait froncé les sourcils, accentuant les marques sur son front et son air sévère. Mais Sansa put voir dans ses yeux, en l'observant longuement, une petite lueur de curiosité. Il s'était attendu à voir en elle une pauvre fille éplorée, heureuse de se baigner dans le sang de celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Mais elle était bien plus que ça au final. Ça lui plut immédiatement :

- Il vous a fait beaucoup de tort, à ce qu'il parait, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, répéta-t-elle.

-Ma chère Sansa, commença Joeffrey.

- Mais il me semble que vous avez aussi Cersei, le coupa Sansa.

Un autre silence de mort tomba sur la salle du Trône. Stannis semblait à avoir du mal à détacher ses yeux du visage pâle, triste et digne de la fille Stark. Même Gundar était surpris de voir à quel point son Roi était intrigué par le petit manège de Sansa. Il fit un signe de la main et Gundar délaissa Joeffrey pour retirer le sac de toile du second visage.

Sansa avait vu juste : Cersei était sous le second sac de toile, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés mais son regard restait juste tout aussi cruel et sensuel qu'auparavant. Elle dévisagea Sansa :

- Tu es futée, ma petite colombe, lui lança-t-elle.

Elle puait la défaite.

- Elle, vous pouvez la tuer, fit Sansa avec une voix posée, après un long silence.

- Êtes-vous sûre que tel est votre désir ? lui demanda Stannis avec une voix aussi froide.

- Oui. Tuez-la ici, sous les yeux de son fils, répéta Sansa.

Elle essayait d'avoir l'air posé, mais en vérité, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et elle tordait ses mains. Elle venait de prendre une décision cruelle et implacable.

- Une décision digne des Lannisters, ma petite colombe, se moqua Cersei. Tu as beaucoup tiré de tes leçons avec moi.

- Silence, Lannister, l'interrompit Stannis.

Il se leva, prit son épée et la retira de son fourreau. Puis, il se posta devant Cersei, dos à Sansa, lui laissant tout de même le loisir de regarder l'exécution :

- Bravo Sansa, continua Cersei, pleine de jalousie et de peur bien dissimulée, après tout, c'est bien moi qui t'ait appris que dans la lutte pour le Trône, soit on gagnait, soit on mourrait. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Et n'oublie pas de baiser ton nouveau Roi pour sceller votre accord.

La vulgarité écorcha à nouveau les oreilles de la jeune Stark, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle espérait que ça lui donnerait une sorte d'autorité, de froideur et de raideur digne de la Justice, mais en vérité, elle tremblait de peur, de dégoût d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle venait de commander.

- Des derniers mots, lady Lannister ? demanda Stannis en brandissant son épée.

Joeffrey commença à être inquiet et, malgré la douleur de ses côtes, il essaya de protester, de défaire ses liens, mais tous ses mouvements étaient inutiles : les hommes de Stannis étaient des marins et des soldats, personne ne faisait de meilleurs noeuds qu'eux.

- Non. Aucun. Rien ne vous fera plier. Vous ne vous baisseriez même pas pour entrer dans le lit de votre femme. Ne pleure pas, Joeffrey. Nous sommes des lions. Quelle est notre devise ?

- Hear me roar, fit-il entre deux sanglots, en reniflant. [désolée, cette devise est magnifique en anglais, je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'une piètre traduction]

Cersei sourit et ferma les yeux, se penchant, laissant ses cheveux tomber devant son visage et dégager sa nuque. Sansa l'entendit murmurer quelques mots, regarder le soleil se lever par la fenêtre, fermer à nouveau les yeux, comme pour empêcher une larme unique de rouler sur sa joue et se tut, se tenant prête.

L'épée tomba. Ce fut un coup sec, brutal mais propre, comme ceux que son père donnait. Elle n'avait sans doute pas souffert. Sa tête tomba en même temps que le corps. Le sang gicla par deux fois, éclaboussa Stannis et les pieds de Sansa. Les longs cheveux blonds de Cersei cachèrent son visage mort mais pas le sang qui coulait sur le sol de la salle duTrône. Joeffrey poussa un puissant cri de désespoir. Il y avait déjà plus quelque chose du lion que tout Lannister se devait d'incarner dans ce cri. Mais les larmes et les supplications gâchèrent cet effet et Joeffrey ne tarda pas à redevenir Joeffrey et à menacer des hommes qui n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer avec une seule main et à proclamer son droit sur le Trône...Même Stannis ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ces menaces vides. Il se pencha, ramassa la tête ensanglantée de Cersei et se tourna vers Sansa.

Sansa ne savait pas vraiment comment elle se sentait. Avait-elle peur de cet homme au regard sévère, couvert de sang encore chaud et de poussière qui semblait regarder droit dans son âme ? Admirait-elle l'homme qui l'avait sauvée de Joeffrey et qui, sans la connaître, venait de lui accorder, sans poser de questions, ce qu'elle désirait tant ? Il ne la laissa pas répondre et, en quelques pas, il était à nouveau près d'elle. Il lui tendit la tête qui commença à goutter sur ses genoux, tâchant sa robe. La jeune fille leva ses mains encore tremblantes et saisit la chair encore tiède mais morte de Cersei, acceptant le présent de Stannis. Du nouveau Roi.

Il la regarda encore quelques minutes et se détourna, comme s'il s'arrachait de ses yeux avant de quitter la salle du Trône, appelant ses hommes à lui d'un simple signe de main. Ils prirent les prisonniers restants et quittèrent la pièce, la laissant seule, libre, perdue.

Shae regarda tout autour d'elle, hors d'haleine. Où pouvait donc être Sansa ? Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre qui semblait avoir été défoncée à l'aide d'un bélier. Elle semblait d'être défendue : ses aiguilles étaient ensanglantées, sur le sol. Mais elle n'était pas non plus dans les cadavres : elle aurait reconnu sa chevelure de feu de loin.

La jeune femme se remit à courir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule direction possible depuis la porte en miettes : la salle du Trône. Elle avait du y être traînée comme la «putain des Lannisters». Stannis n'essayerait sans doute pas de faire des différences trop nuancées entre les personnes pour et les personnes contre lui. Du moins, pas selon le portrait que Tyrion lui en avait fait.

Lorsqu'elle déboula dans la salle du Trône, elle la trouva quasiment vide. Il y avait juste un garde qui nettoyait sommairement les lieux et regardait la carte posée sur la table comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand des trésors du Westeros. Un homme de Stannis, sans aucun doute. Il la remarqua entrer mais ne dit rien et se remit à son travail. Un de moins à tuer, pensa la jeune femme et elle se tourna vers le Trône de Fer.

Dessus, Sansa était assise, ses jambes recroquevillées sous elle, ses joues et sa robe tachées de sang. Elle avait une façon si sublime, si magnifique de défier tous les Rois et toutes les Reines, rien qu'en s'asseyant sur le Trône qu'ils convoitaient tous. Elle le faisait sans prétention, comme si c'était seulement naturel pour elle de réclamer le meilleur, les yeux dans le vague, sur la chose qu'elle semblait bercer contre elle comme un enfant.

Shae descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita vers Sansa. A ce moment-là seulement, le garde se mit à réagir. Il porta la main à son épée et marcha vers elle. Le bruit sembla sortir Sansa de sa torpeur : elle releva la tête et aperçut Shae.

- C'est ma dame de compagnie, intervint-elle d'une voix assez basse mais aussi très douce.

Le garde lâcha alors son épée et se retourna sans un mot. Il semblait que tous les hommes de Stannis soient comme lui, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Shae se précipita vers la jeune fille et inspecta ses joues pour découvrir qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Alors, ses yeux tombèrent sur les genoux repliés de Sansa. La chevelure blonde seule fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Cersei.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette vieille chanson qu'elle avait entendue dans sa jeunesse : c'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui est la plus belle fille du monde. Un jour, elle apparaît lors d'un banquet que son oncle a organisé avec plusieurs seigneurs, les seigneurs les plus importants du monde. Elle danse pour eux et sa danse est tellement sublime que le plus grand de tous les grands seigneurs en tombe amoureux tout de suite. Dès qu'elle finit sa danse, il se lève et lui promet le monde. Il lui dit : «Demande-moi tout ce que tu voudras : je te donnerai mon royaume, le monde, tous les bijoux du monde, les plus belles étoffes, mon armée sur un plateau. Demande-moi tout ce que tu voudras.» Mais la jeune fille n'est pas vaine. Elle ne demande si bijoux, ni étoffes, ni royaumes. Elle demande la tête d'un des prisonniers du seigneur. Le prisonnier est très important pour le seigneur et il l'aime bien, mais il a promis. Alors, il se tourne vers un serviteur et il lui demande de lui ramener la tête du prisonnier. Quand c'est chose faite, il la remet encore sanglante dans les mains de la jeune fille. Là, la jeune fille éclate en sanglots. Inquiet, le seigneur demande si c'était bien là ce qu'elle voulait et elle lui répond entre deux sanglots que oui, c'était bien là ce qu'elle voulait : le prisonnier lui avait brisé le coeur des années auparavant et elle venait de se venger, mais, dit-elle «la vengeance a le goût de la poussière, des cendres et du sang.»

Mais Shae n'en parle pas : Sansa n'a rien d'une princesse orientale. Elle vient du Nord et cela se sent. Elle a des yeux froids et durs, un port haut et noble et pourtant, sa peau est brûlante et son regard est franc. Sa belle robe est désormais entièrement couverte de sang froid et la tête qu'elle tient dans les mains commence à sentir le cadavre. Shae s'empresse de la prendre et de la rejeter sur la salle du Trône, mettant encore du sang sur le sol. Le garde soupire et se dirige à l'endroit où le sang a encore fait des traces.

- Ce que j'ai fais est mal, murmura doucement Sansa.

- C'est ce qu'elle méritait. Si elle avait été à ta place, elle n'aurait pas eu le moindre regret...

- Elle était là, lui montra Sansa, et à côté, il y avait Joeffrey. Il... Il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il le tue. J'ai... j'ai dis non. Puis, j'ai... Je voulais... J'ai demandé à ce qu'il tue Cersei. Sansa essaya d'essuyer les premières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne réussit qu'à étaler le sang encore plus sur sa peau si pâle. Je voulais qu'il ressente ce que j'ai senti quand il a fait exécuter mon père... Mais Cersei, je...

- Cersei méritait ça, même si ce n'était pas contre elle que ta vengeance se tournait, elle le méritait.

- J'ai du sang partout.

Ça, c'était plus sa Sansa : elle se souciait de son apparence, même au beau milieu d'une guerre. Elle était sûre qu'elle s'était recoiffée avant d'être présentée à Stannis. La jeune femme aida Sansa à se relever : elle était légère comme une feuille et elle tremblait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Sans doute au moins aussi longtemps qu'elle, si Stannis ne lui avait pas proposé quelque chose a manger. Elle-même avait mangé un peu, volant dans les restes du marché. Elle aurait du prendre quelque chose pour Sansa. Mais il fallait l'avouer, qu'à ce moment-là, elle n'avait que le nain en tête. Qu'était-il advenu de lui ? Etait-il fait prisonnier ? Elle était allée jusqu'au bord de la mer, où les familles des hommes de Stannis arrivaient encore et encore, mais elle n'avait pas vu son cadavre. Cependant, si elle restait aux côtés de Sansa et que Stannis revenait voir sa belle demoiselle aux sept voiles, elle aurait peut-être une chance de découvrir ce que Tyrion était devenu :

- Hey ! héla-t-elle le garde qui semblait tellement s'ennuyer qu'il balayait le sol avec ses pieds. Lady Stark a faim : trouve-nous à manger.

- Tout un tas de ladies et de grandes familles ont faim, désormais.

- Mais Lady Stark a beaucoup de valeur pour le nouveau Roi. Il ne serait sans doute pas content de la perdre parce qu'elle est morte de faim. Allez.

- Stannis a toujours été notre Roi, répliqua le garde d'un ton sombre avant de sortir de la pièce, sans doute en quête de nourriture.

Il semblait que Stannis savait diriger ses hommes et peut-être même, pensa Shae, n'était-il pas si mauvais que cela. Beaucoup d'hommes, en prenant la cité - n'auraient pas hésiter à violer puis à tuer une jolie fille comme Sansa et non pas à la protéger et à tuer pour elle. En fait, cela était sans doute ridicule, mais il se pouvait bien que la jeune Stark trouve le Prince des chansons dont elle avait tant rêvé, ici, parmi le sang et la destruction.

- Ainsi, c'est vrai...

- Oui, Majesté, je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien put faire...

Stannis ne répondit plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Toute parole n'était plus que superflue désormais. Il regarda le cadavre de sa femme. Il n'était pas beau alors qu'il se souvenait que sa femme était belle, autrefois. Stupide, précieuse, ridicule, mais belle. Elle avait sauté du navire en face pour échapper au feu grégorien. Ses bras, son visage et ses cheveux étaient brûlés mais la noyade avait été la cause de sa mort. Même Stannis savait nager. Elle avait été ridicule de sauter de ce bâteau. Mais personne ne l'avait empêchée. La confusion de la bataille sans doute. Elle avait été stupide de vouloir l'accompagner. Maintenant, son corps, sur la grève, n'était qu'une immense boursouflure d'eau et de brûlures.

- Faîtes brûler son corps et amenez ma fille au château. Mettez-la dans de beaux appartements, ceux qui sont entiers, au moins.

Le nouveau Roi se détourna du corps de sa femme. Elle ne lui avait même pas donné d'héritier mâle. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et quitta le rivage. Il trouva Ser Davos à la Porte de Boue :

- Les prisonniers sont dans le Donjon Rouge, mon Roi.

- Bien et qu'avez-vous fait de Lady Stark ?

- Mais... lady Stark est avec son fils, engagés dans la bataille avec Tywin, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que...

- Je ne parle pas de cette Lady Stark-là, Ser Davos, Lady Sansa Stark.

- Oh, elle, elle est rousse comme la Tully qu'est sa mère. Difficile de l'appeler Stark.

- Elle a bien plus de la famille Stark en elle que ce qu'on croit. Elle a ordonné l'execution de Cersei devant Joeffrey et elle a prit la tête, ce n'est pas peu dire pour une fille de son âge. L'hiver est à ses côtés.

Davos ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant Stannis parler d'une femme avec gentillesse pendant plus d'une phrase. Il y avait dans les yeux de son roi, comme une petite étincelle de curiosité, presque de passion pour la jeune fille. Elle l'intriguait. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait intrigué ainsi. Ser Davos se demanda si c'était bien ou pas et décida de ne pas trancher la question pour l'instant, mais de suivre son Roi qui marchait à nouveau vers la ville, à grands pas :

- D'ailleurs, où l'avez-vous laissée ? A-t-elle regagné ses quartiers ?

- Mon Roi, je vais être franc : la jeune lady semble beaucoup vous intéresser...

Stannis s'arrêta immédiatement et se tourna vers Ser Davos qui regretta immédiatement sa franchise. Le nouveau Roi soupira :

- Evidemment qu'elle est intéressante. Comment crois-tu que nous allons convaincre les Starks de ne pas attaquer King's Landing s'ils défont les Lannisters ?

Le roi secoua la tête et se remit à marcher vers le Château. Ser Davos trouvait tout de même que son pas était bien pressé pour un homme qui va rejoindre une captive.


End file.
